


My Overdramatc Warlock

by luckycharmz



Series: Malec fics [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, magnus bane loves glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Don’t mess with Magnus and his glitter.





	My Overdramatc Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus is overdramatic, but isn’t he always? ;)

Alec came home to an empty loft after work, or so he thought. Magnus was buried so deep in his closest looking through clothes that he didn't even hear Alec walk in. "Magnus, are you home!?" he yelled out. "Yes! in the closet!" he chuckled at the joke. 

"Whoa ... What the hell happened in here?" He asked as he stepped into their room that was filled with piles of clothes everywhere. "Thought I’d clean a bit!" Magnus said as he stepped out of the closest and swiftly put his hands together. "So you're finally getting rid of all that glitter, huh?!" Alec smiled. "Um .. _no_ ... Just thought I would throw out a few things so I could add a few new. But I see how it is, Alec." Magnus hissed and stepped aside to walk out of the room.

That's when Alec knew he messed up and hit a sensitive spot in his dramatic boyfriends body.

Alec rolled his eyes and walked out and towards the couch so he was standing in front of a seated Magnus. "I'm sorry, Magnus." Alec apologized, as he grazed his boyfriends cheek. Magnus moved his cheek away. "I'm sorry, _baby._ " Alec knelt down on the ground in between Magnus' legs and put his hands on Magnus thighs, moving them back and forth, smoothly. "Stop Alexander ..." Magnus trailed off, not wanting to get lost in the pleasure. Alec knew Magnus couldn't resist his touch, vice versa. "I'm not doing ..." Alec put his hands on Magnus' belt. "anything ... at all ..." Alec continued as he unbuckled his belt. But before he could do anything else Magnus got up and stepped aside but not before Alec could get up and grab onto Magnus' waist.

"Alec .. Don't .." Magnus muttered as he felt Alec's, they were pressed together with no space in between. "I" Alec kissed Magnus' left cheek. "Love" then he kissed his right cheek. "You." He whispered over his lips before grabbing the back of his neck and slotting their lips for a lustful lip lock. Magnus couldn't help it, he gave in the moment he felt his favourites pair of lips on him, he held onto Alec's waist pulled him impossibly closer.

Alec moved back, "I'm sorry, Magnus ... That you're such an overdramatic warlock." Magnus tried to get out of the hold but Alec pulled him in tighter, his shadowhunter strength came to use. "But you're _my_ overdramatic warlock." Alec kissed Magnus' forehead and walked over to the kitchen. "You're such a tease, _Lightwood_." Magnus rolled his eyes as he buckled his belt again. "And you're overdramatic, _Bane_." Alec mocked as he also rolled his eyes, leaning his back on the kitchen island and crossing his arms over his chest. "But you love it." Magnus said as he walked right in front of Alec. "So do you." Alec completed and then they were kissing, happily in their bubble.

**Author's Note:**

> this was short and random and just happened and I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> comment and leave kudos, makes me happy!! 
> 
> insta- malecxgallavich  
> twit- bestofgalavich


End file.
